A single event upset (SEU) can be an unintended change of state in a memory element (e.g., cache memory) of a hardware device. For example, a SEU can be an unintended bit flip in a logic memory element of a hardware device. Generally, a SEU can result from charge in storage elements being unintentionally discharged, for example, as a result of ionizing radiation. A failure event in a memory element of a hardware device can also occur as a result of one or more other vulnerabilities in a hardware device such as, for example, another vulnerability of the memory element, during transmission of data via a data bus of the hardware device, on a processor of the hardware device, etc. As such, it is desirable to detect and/or correct a SEU and/or a failure event with respect to a memory element of a hardware device.